I Will Have You
by Shinderera
Summary: Ed wants Envy, and will have him no matter what it takes. AU, Highschool
1. Chapter 1

Right well, 2nd FMA fic. Um..starts out a bit dry, but then our beloved Envy comes in. Don't own anything.

Chapter 1

First day of High school. Needless to say he was excited..and pissed. You see...he was..vertically challenged, and due to his condition many people assumed he was..not in high school. Remarks like 'The preschool building is another block down..just keep walking..you won't miss it' or 'Wow! I've never seen a real midget!' were wearing on his nerves quickly. Ed was trying his best to not lash out and punch someone in the face. If Al was here, he would be proud of Ed for actually having such restraint, as he often referred to his older brother as an "immature brawler". Ed preferred to ignore such comments.

His first three classes had gone as well as a first day of school can go. Honors Physics was his first class. The class was generally taken by juniors, but Ed was a prodigy and had scored high enough on his placement exams and the school allowed Freshmen to take the course in special cases like Ed's. However he still had to deal with some classes that were too simple for him. He had pleaded (bragged how he was superior and should be placed in a higher level class) with the counselors, but rules were rules.

His second class was one of those classes. It was basically a typing class and learning how to use Microsoft Word. It was stupid. Beyond stupid. And sadly a requirement for ALL freshmen (and a few seniors who failed it their Freshman year). It was stupid and so was the teacher. Ed suspected he was also a pedophile. His third class was better. Honors Geometry. It was still simple for him, since he had spent his summer reading books on Calculus and Trigonometry. But a Freshman could not take a higher class.

Really he should be in an elite private school for gifted children. That had been the original plan, but then his perfect life had begun spiraling downward and his mother could only afford to send him and his younger brother Al to public schools. Though Al had it worse. He was smart, not so much as his older brother (Ed made a point to have intelligence over Al since Al was an inch taller), but still above average, and no sort of advanced classes were offered in a public middle school.

But he was a lot calmer and optimistic about it. Ed saw it as a loss of opportunity to learn more (he had big plans to be a mad scientist and be disgustingly rich), Al saw it as an opportunity to relax and take it easy.

His fourth period was lunch and that was where he was now. The first fifteen minutes had to be spent in total silence in assigned seating. And you HAD to have something to do. Ed had seen two kids get yelled at within the first five minutes. One for staring off into space, and the other for doodling. Doodling was not an adequate activity in the fifteen minute period of silence before lunch apparently. He read from one of the two books he had brought into the lunchroom with him. Lunch was a full fifty-five minutes, like a class period, and he knew it would only take him a few minutes to eat. The study portion of lunch was over with quickly, and the students were allowed to go to lunch.

Gone were the small lunchrooms and simple straight lines. This room was huge. Gigantic. Enormous. And absolutely filled with students. Back in middle school, each grade level had their own period, in high school, this was not the case. It was a conglomerate of students of all years and abilities. A larger selection of food and vicious competition to get said food was immediately lost in the ten or so lines leading to God knows where.

It started out as roughly two lines that lead into the smaller section of the lunchroom that was the kitchen. Then branched off into several lines for each section of food. French fries were considered a meal and that was the longest line after the sandwiches. Then there was the main course that had the suspiciously labeled by the sign hanging above as 'Creations'. Ed decided to get a sandwich with potato chips. It just seemed safer.

He got into another line that led to the register. Beside the register there was a series of shelves holding various junk foods such as chips, cookies, cupcakes and the like. It was his first day and already he could clearly see the irony that was high school lunch. Adults would always go on about eating right and healthy, yet all the health food was at least a dollar more than the junk food. The cheapest and healthiest thing to eat was a sandwich, and even that had a thick layer of meat, a leaf of lettuce and one slice of tomato and a few packets of mayo. Plus greasy potato chips. He could practically feel that weight he would no doubt put on by the end of year.

After paying he went into the main area of the lunch rooms. Tables lined up across the large room were slowly being filled by people. He didn't particularly want to sit next to anyone, especially a loud mouthed idiot. He walked down the rows of tables until finding a half empty one. He sat at the very end of the empty half, as far away as possible. No one even noticed him, Perfect. He set his food down and his two books that were actually not school books, though they certainly could be. Just not for a high school. Advanced sciences were his hobby.

He picked up his sandwich and took a bite. It was a bit dry and..kinda weird tasting, but overall it was tolerable. He was poised to take another bite when someone loudly sat down about three spaces away from him. It seemed like the person made a point to sit away from the group of people on the other side of the table and away from Ed as well. A quick glance around told Ed that there were literally no more open tables. It was a full lunch and actually a bit overcrowded.

Now Ed tried not to be judgmental, but some people were just weird. This person was weird. Too androgynous for Ed to really tell which gender 'he' belonged too. 'His' hair was long and black, though when the light hit it, it seemed to have a green sheen to it. If that wasn't weird enough, it appeared as if the person has shaved 'his' hair short save for sections gelled into tendrils. Or maybe they naturally sectioned off like that. The hair didn't seem to have the stiffness that came with gel, as the tendrils naturally moved with the person's body. The guy(?) was wearing a headband that seemed to maybe push the hair up and make it fall like spider legs off 'his' head. It was hard to tell, with it being such a dark color and the person being a few feet away.

"The hell you looking at?" Said the peculiar person in a sneering, nasally voice. The voice was as androgynous as the face. A baggy hoodie hid any evidence of breasts or lack there of. Ed flushed at being caught how could he not? With such odd hair and even odder deep violet eyes glaring into his own golden ones.

"Ah..sorry." Ed looked down at his sandwich and the person didn't speak again for the rest of the lunch period. Ed didn't look at 'him' again. It was odd. It was just this..vibe..he got from 'him'. Like a 'just leave me the hell alone' vibe. Plus..it was rude to stare. Al was always harping on him about his manners.

Ed couldn't see much of what 'he' was wearing save for a black hoodie and fingerless lace gloves on pale hands with painted purple nails. Said pale hands were abruptly ripped away from his sight and hidden under the table.

"Would you stop looking at me?!" Ed hadn't even realized that he was once again staring. It was as if his eyes were in league against him. As if the features of the person in front of him were a drug that his eyes needed, but couldn't have in such large dosages.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Clearly not sorry enough, because you're still looking at me." He seethed. Ed was certain he was a boy now. A girl surely couldn't bring her voice to such a low octave filled with menacing intent.

"Maybe you shouldn't dress so-" Ed began to retort in defense of himself only to be suddenly cut off.

"So what? Gay? Is that what you want to say? I shouldn't dress like a freak?" At this point the 'freak' in question stood up with his hands angrily placed on the table. Ed could now see that he was wearing a skirt. A short black one. Not tight though and not whorishly short. Mid thigh. The bottom half of a dragon tattoo stood bright and vividly green against the pale skin. The hoodie had a zipper and the zipper was only halfway pulled up and Ed could aslo see a triangle of pale skin, showing that the boy was wearing a peculiar tube top that covered his upper chest and had a turtle neck.  
"N-no. That's not what I meant a-"

"Then what the fuck did you mean?" He snarled. Ed was getting annoyed at having his sentences cut off. He was trying to explain himself dammit! Now he stood up as well. He tried to ignore the fact that the guy in the skirt was a good six inches taller.

"I meant that if you don't want attention, then perhaps you shouldn't put so much effort into standing out!"

"Fuck you! You pipsqueak freshman!" For Ed, no more words were needed. He hopped onto the table and used it as leverage to jump the green haired freak. Said freak was thrown to the hard ground with Ed on top of him.

It was like a blur, everything happening so fast and all at once. Ed reacted naturally to the word 'pipsqueak' as he was very sensitive about his height. He knocked the offender to the ground and they were immediately rolling back and forth, each trying to get the upper hand. The whole lunchroom was standing and watching, some chanting "Fight!".

Being so close, Ed could see just how vibrantly colored his eyes were. And he now knew it was definitely a guy. Not only was his chest flat, but it was muscular. Ed could feel the raw power within the thin frame, see the fire in his violet eyes. Smell his peculiar and entirely alluring scent. Ed didn't even realize that he was laying on top of the long haired boy, unmoving. Ed's hands fisted in his hoodie in mid attack. The entire lunchroom was staring, watching and waiting. Wondering. What the hell was going on? A freshman attacked Envy, the school bully, asshole of the century, faggot extraordinaire and all around creep and now he was just practically laying on top of him, staring at him. And Envy was staring back, though just as perplexed as the rest if the student body at the blonde's peculiar behavior.

Ed was abruptly ripped off of Envy by one of the hallway police. It was as if he was in a daze. In one minute he was pissed beyond reason by being called short and then next he was mesmerized by..by..by what? What was it that was so..enticing? So much that Ed didn't fully snap out of it until he was sitting in the Dean's office. The boy he was fighting next to him, looking beyond pissed. Ed..found it..sexy. He couldn't stop staring because he was so beautiful. So alluring that Ed didn't even care if he was a girl or not. It was odd to admit, but he knew it was true.

Ed wanted him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. Here is chapter two. For one a big THANK YOU to all the people that reviewed and wanted me to continue. This is for you. And a HUGE THANK YOU to YukinoKara who betaed this for me. And by the way, yes I did mean 'pissant'. I got into a fight with microsoft word over it and I guess it won. Normally I use this weird program called Jarte, but Jarte doesn't do the whole underline in red thing so I switched it over, but yeah...Microsoft word does not like me...Anyways..Thank You so much everyone.

Chapter 3 is just about done.

Chapter 2

They had been told to wait. The space of the dean's office was limited and only five chairs were available for students who either had grievances or were in trouble; such as Ed and Envy. Envy casually lounged on one chair, his legs spread out, and his hands angrily shoved in the pockets of his hoodie. Pale toes played with the black thongs of his flip flops. It was clear that not only was Envy bored as all hell, but rather comfortable, resigned, to being in the dean's office.

Ed was too, sadly. Not at this school of course, but back in middle school he was often in trouble. He got into fights frequently, usually because someone mocked his height. You would think they would learn, but no. It became a joke: who could piss the midget off the most. Not that Ed entirely minded. He rather enjoyed punching the shit out of the taller kids who thought they were all that and a bag of chips just because they hit their growth spurts early. Ed was a late bloomer, you see. That was all it was. He was short now, but he would grow. And he was still a man, and as a man he had to defend his manhood and beat the shit out of anyone and everyone that called him "short", "squirt", "pipsqueak" and any and all other synonyms.

So of course he had reacted the way he did when Envy called him a pipsqueak. He was insulting Ed's manhood and Ed had to defend that. Surely the dean would understand that.

The dean did not understand that.

"I have very high expectations of you Mr. Elric. With your academic history and your obvious high levels of intelligence, you could make something of yourself. I would highly advise you to not be foolish and mess up your future because you felt the need to assert your 'manliness'. In the future: think before you act." Ed resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Like he hadn't heard _that_ before. He put on his serious face and gave the dean a nod.

"Yes Sir." It always made authority figures cream themselves when you called them "sir" or "ma'am". The dean smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Good. You're a good kid Mr. Elric. I won't give you a detention this time and I trust it won't happen again. However, Envy," the dean dropped the formalities. "This is your senior year. Your first one. If you do not wish to have a second, then you better step in line. This is it. It's time to step up and be a man and cease this childish behaviour- DETENTION!" The dean exploded when he noticed Envy mouthing the words of his speech that, Ed assumed, had been said to Envy many times before. Envy chuckled at his own antics and at the dean's predictability.

"Go. Go to your next classes." He waved them off. Envy was up first and out of the door before Ed could even blink. Ed made a dash out the door in hopes of catching up to him.

"Hey! Um… Envy!" That was what the dean had called him right? Odd name...But it fit him. He was an odd character. Someone as obviously individualistic as him certainly deserved a name just as unordinary.

Envy ignored him and continued briskly walking to his next class, his black flip flops slapping the tile floor defiantly. Ed jogged up to him and had to still maintain a running sort of walk to keep up with the longer legged teen. Envy refused to look at him.

"Hey, um.., I'm a freshman and today's my first day. Well obviously. I mean yesterday was freshman orientation, but that doesn't really count. And I have gym next… Could you tell me where the gym is?" Ed was babbling. He knew he was, but he couldn't seem to help himself. It was like a programmed mechanism in men to become floundering idiots when confronted with a beautiful girl- or in this case, a beautiful boy.

Envy abruptly stopped. Ed nearly tripped over his feet as he skidded to a halt when he saw Envy was no longer trying to get away from him. He looked up at the taller boy and was met with a dirty glare. Did he say something to upset him? He only asked where the gymnasium was.

"You... You..." A growl of frustration followed as Envy yanked on his own long, odd hair. Ed looked at him dubiously. Had he lost his mind? Envy took a deep breath.

"You…stay the HELL away from me! Got it?!" Envy punctuated his warning, for that was exactly was it was, with a sharp jab to Ed's forehead with his index finger.

"You're pretty." Though Ed meant it, he really said it because Envy just looked so infuriated at nothing and Ed found that rather funny. So he decided to infuriate him more. Maybe they could get into another fight. That would be fun.

Envy growled again and stomped off. Ed, of course, followed him. They were already late to class due to waiting a year in the dean's office before he actually got around to lecturing them. A few more minutes wouldn't matter. And in any case, a gentleman always walked his girlfriend or potential girlfriend to class. Or boyfriend. But Envy looked enough like a girl for terminology to not really be of concern.

Needless to say, it surprised and delighted Ed when Envy walked around the corner to where the gym doors were and ripped open one of the large heavy doors. Ohh, so that's why he got so mad. They had gym together. Cool. Ed grinned as he followed Envy into the gymnasium.

Assembled in a corner was the class. Some students were standing, some were seated on the on the dirty wooden floor. A male teacher that looked to be in his late twenties was going over the rules in a strict voice. Envy casually walked over and leaned against the wall, but remained a few steps away from the rest of the class. The teacher had switched talking to glaring at Envy and then at Ed when he sheepishly came into view.

"Care to explain why you're late, gentlemen?" Ed opened his mouth to relay the awkward story of the fight and then the dean, but Envy beat him to it.

"Fuck you." The whole class looked at the teacher, waiting for an outburst. Ed pursed his lips. That probably wasn't the best thing to say after just coming from the dean's.

"Envy Howitzer. So nice to have you in my class again."

"It's nice to be here, Roy."

"Mr. Mustang, you little shit." Whispers broke out. Did the teacher just say… what they thought he said? Envy rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. Whatever. Ed found Envy's "I don't give a damn" attitude cute.

"Yes, Sir Mr. Mustang you little shit you." Said Envy, grinning at his own use of double standard. Roy turned red with fury.

"I will fail your ass AGAIN if you don't straighten out." Roy practically screamed. Envy rolled his eyes and said "Oooh, I'm _sooo_ scared," while making gestures with his hands signifying just how scared he was. Roy looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of Envy, and it seemed to be taking a lot of effort not to. Ed, along with the entire class, darted his eyes back and forth between the infuriated teacher and smart-mouthed student, waiting to see if a shout-fest would break out.

A cell-phone rang. Everyone looked around, seeing who would be the next to feel the anger of their unorthodox gym teacher. A few students who had the same ringtone discreetly checked to see if it was them. Ed didn't have his phone on him, so he knew he was safe. He glanced over to Envy and watched in disbelief as the already-in-deep-shit teenager pulled out his own phone and flipped it open.

"Yeah? Gluttony, I'm at school... Gluttony, I can't make you any chilli right now… Gluttony! Shut up!" Envy snapped his phone closed. Roy had disappeared into his office while Envy had been talking to someone named 'Gluttony'. Ed had no idea who that was, but he guessed the person was some relative of Envy's based on the fact that the name was also a sin.

Roy returned with a handful of little pink slips. He walked over to Envy and held the slips over his head. The class watched with wide eyes as a sprinkle of detention slips floated around an annoyed Envy.

"Detention. For the whole fucking year, you little pissant." Envy stated his opinion on the matter via his middle finger.

Puissant Roy then ignored Envy. He had never even gotten to Ed, who had also been late. He probably forgot him in the midst of dealing with Envy. Ed was grateful for that. The last thing he needed was to get in trouble in his first day. He had promised his mom that he would go at least a week before getting into trouble. So he had to be on his best behaviour for now. And Roy, or rather, Mr. Mustang seemed like the type of teacher to not take any shit and wasn't afraid of breaking a few rules to prove his point or specially punish a student. So he supposed it would be best if he was especially good in this class. Though really, unless you're Envy, how much trouble could you get into in a gym class?

Roy, er… Mr. Mustang then ordered, yes; ordered, the students to commence playing dodge ball and to do it without mercy. What a wacko, thought Ed. He acted like he was a military general instead of a gym teacher.

Dodge ball really wasn't his thing, so Envy retreated to the small corner of the gym that was between the wall and the bleachers. Perfect for protection against stray hard rubber balls that were about to be haphazardly flying around the gym. Envy sat down, wishing he had an iPod. Or hell, he would even settle for a book. Anything to alleviate the already setting in boredom.

Ed, and a few other boys, grabbed the mesh sacs filled with dodge balls from the gym closet after Mr. Mustang opened it for them. They took the balls out and lined them up neatly on the centre line of the gym floor. Occasionally, Ed would look around, wondering where Envy went. He hadn't just left the class had he? Ed set the last ball down and looked around again, feeling it was futile. Envy must've left. Heavy disappointment settled in his stomach.

"Looking for someone?" A grinning blonde said.

"Winry? You're in this class too?" Ed felt somewhat dumb. His best friend and he were sharing a class and he hadn't seen her. Great friend he was. He had been so preoccupied by Envy, he hadn't given Winry a second thought.

"Jeez, Ed, you can be so dense. But I guess you're forgiven, given all the commotion with that one weird kid and Mr. Mustang. I mean, Mr. Mustang hadn't even noticed you were late too."

"Yeah… thankfully. My mom would kill me."

"Heh... yeah. So… Why were you late?" Ed knew that was coming.

"I… uh... got into a fight." He pinched his eyes shut, awaiting the full out assault he knew he would be receiving from his macho female friend.

"YOU IDIOT!" Ed sure was grateful that Winry didn't have a wrench in her hand. She came from a family of mechanics, and was a damn good one herself. As such, she was nearly always tinkering with something and always had a tool in her hand, but her preferred tool of choice was a wrench when it came to beating him. Although, Winry did not punch like a girl. Tool or no tool, Ed was in pain.

"OW! You are so NOT cute!" That earned him another punch from his very un-cute friend and neighbour. Sometimes he wished she was a boy. Then he could actually hit her back.

Quiet, yet oddly menacing chuckles caught his attention and momentarily took his mind away from the throbbing pain in his skull.

"Envy?" The laughing ceased instantly. Ed grinned. So he was still here after all. But where? Ed leaned back trying to see if he was behind the bleachers.

"Ed?" She questioned. She hadn't heard Envy laughing, and therefore had no idea what Ed was doing. But Ed had no time to answer her. Mr. Mustang ordered silence and then began assigning teams.

Ed went over to his assigned team. Winry was on the opposite team. Ed was a bit relieved. He didn't want to be interrogated about the fight he was in earlier. Though he was fairly certain Winry was going to harass him after school and on the way home. He sighed.

Ed was normally a fan of dodge ball, but not today. Not right now. Now, with his mind on a certain long haired _boy_. It made him wonder what Winry would think if she ever found out, with her having a crush on him and all. He sighed again.

He gave a glance to the bleachers. Though he couldn't see him, it was oddly enough to know he was least there.

"You saw him sneak out too?" Another boy from class spoke up. He was standing off to the side, but walked over when he saw Ed looking over to Envy's hiding spot.

"Sneak out?"

"Yeah. Envy just left." There was that feeling in his gut again. Envy was gone?

"I heard you two got into a fight."

"Huh? Oh yeah… we did." The boy nodded.

"I hate that little freak." He declared suddenly. Ed's brow furrowed. It was beginning to seem that everyone hated Envy, students and teachers alike. Though, that could just be Mr. Mustang. A rather unorthodox teacher butting heads with a rather unorthodox teenager.

"He... doesn't seem so bad." Ed ventured. "I was staring at him, 'cause he just… looked different. He got pissed." He shrugged. The fight wasn't that big of a deal. Even understandable. If Ed had been in Envy's place, he would've done the same thing.

"Yeah? You think that now, but wait. Kid's a little junkie whore." The boy, Ed still had yet to learn his name, then abruptly ended the conversation by diving for a flying dodge ball. He caught it. During the hysteria, Ed bolted. He didn't even think about it. Didn't question why. Just ran out the doors and ran to Envy.

Luckily, he hadn't gotten far. Ed saw him sipping water from the fountain right outside of the gym. Envy lifted his head when he heard the gym doors slam open. His eyes widened in both annoyance and disbelief.

"You!"

"Eh... heheh… yeah… Hi." Ed touched the back of his head in mild embarrassment. He must seem like a crazy person.

"What the hell do you want from me?! Look, is it weed? Then fine. I'll sell you some, just stop fucking with me!" Ed's mouth opened and closed. He looked like a fish, gasping for words like a fish for water.

"What? No!" The boy from class's words came back to him. He hadn't paid him any mind at the time. He was barely even listening to him, but… was it true? What kind of person was Envy really? Ed... had no idea. Odd how he didn't realize that until now. He had his mind set, he was going to somehow date Envy, but he didn't know a damn thing about him.

"I just wanted…" Wanted what? To fuck him? His own thoughts made him wince. What had he been thinking? He was making an idiot of himself. He sighed. "I just want to be your friend." He resigned. No, he didn't know him. But that didn't mean the spark… the click… the feeling of.._. rightness_ he had felt was wrong. There was something about Envy that just _worked_ for him. And he wanted, _needed_, to know more about him. Be near him.

"You... what?" Envy whispered, completely caught off guard. "_Why_?" Ed shrugged.

"Do I need a reason?" Because he sure as hell couldn't give one that made sense.

"I said, stop fucking with me!"

"I'm not!" Ed put his hands up defensively. This was not working out the way he wanted it to damnit! "I just... I don't know. I-I _like _you." Ed realized how that sounded and decided to quickly fix his mistake, lest he seem even more like a creepy stalker. "No! I mean like… I just... you… interest me. You seem... like the kind of person I could get along with." The more he spoke, the righter it seemed. Envy was silent. He stared at Ed for a good, long moment, before shaking his head.

"No. You don't know me." And he left. And Ed couldn't bring himself to chase him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh gosh, I'm updating! I'm writing again and mostly out of my "I don't wanna!" funk. So here is chapter 3. I'm loving this fic again! Much thanks to YukinoKara who betaed this for me even though she was flooded with homework. So big thanks to her.  
Well I hope you enjoy this.

Don't own anything. Oh! And drug usage in this by the way.

Envy lounged on his bed. His stereo was turned up full blast, heavy screamo music blared through the house. He was barely listening to it though. He was staring at the ceiling, not really looking, not really thinking. He felt like he wasn't even really existing. He didn't want to admit that the blonde freshman had gotten to him. He didn't want to admit that... He felt touched. Being touched meant caring and having expectations of more touching things. Expectations meant unfulfilled promises. Disappointment. Heartbreak. He rolled over to his side as if moving his body would make him stop thinking. He didn't want to think. He wanted- He wanted… Blissful ignorance.

He grinned and sat up. Reaching over to his desk, he turned the stereo off and grabbed his phone. He moved to the more comfortable position of sitting crossed legged as he dialled a number. Pressing the call button, he hoped his brother would answer. He brought the phone to his ear and waited.

Surprisingly, his brother did indeed answer.

"_What d'ya want?"_ Envy could hear loud music in the background. His brother had to yell into the phone receiver to be heard.

"Greed, do you have any grass?" Inquired Envy, though he knew he wasn't necessary to ask. Greed always had grass. And a few other things.

_"Yeah, I'll be home in about 20."_ Greed snapped his phone shut. Nothing more needed to be said. Envy turned his music back on and laid down.

As promised, Greed was home after about 20 minutes, not that Envy heard him come in over his loud music. Greed walked up the stairs and invited himself into Envy's room. Envy turned down the stereo and moved to make room for Greed on the bed. Greed sat down and Envy grabbed a wooden box from his nightstand. He opened it and pulled out a glass smoking bowl that was neon green in colour.

Greed dug around in the pockets of his sleeveless fur collared jacket. How he managed to keep so much crap in such tiny pockets, Envy would never know.

"Aha!" Greed grinned as he produced a large zip lock back filled one quarter of the way with marijuana. Envy rolled his eyes at his older brother's antics and snatched the bag. Greed chuckled.

"So, what's got you in such a mood, little brother?" Inquired Greed as Envy grabbed his Physics book and the piece of paper that was his homework. The long and tiring formulas and problems were soon covered with the green, grassy substance.

"Who said I'm in a mood?" Envy picked at the clumped drug, piecing it apart so it could more easily be smoked.

"It's unlike you to call me. Something must've bothered you. Care to share?"

Envy folded his homework paper so he could slide the weed weed into the depression in the smoking bowl and then press it down a bit with his thumb. Greed handed him a lighter. Envy took a deep hit before answering Greed. He passed the bowl and lighter over to Greed.

"There's this kid." He began, smoke tendrils trailing out of his mouth and nose.

"Yeah?" Greed encouraged before taking a hit.

"I don't know..." Greed passed the bowl and lighter to him. He held the items in his hand. He wasn't sure what to say, or if he should even talk. He felt like, if he spoke about it, acknowledged it, then it meant something. He didn't want Ed to mean anything. He took another hit, now feeling the effects of the drug take place in his head.

"He's weird!" He exclaimed, passing the bowl to Greed, who nodded.

"Ok... And this is bothering you... Becaaauuuse..?"

"Like... Okay… Like, we got into a fight. He kept… STARING at me and it was pissing me off, right? So I said stuff and the he said stuff and he kept staring and then we starting fighting and then the… The… The... People pulled us apart, right? So like we had to, like, sit in the dean's office for like, twenty years." He took the bowl from Greed, pausing in his ramblings to take a hit. Greed had been listening with amusement as his brother ranted on like a thirteen year old, the weed clearly taking effect. Envy passed the bowl back to Greed and resumed his somewhat nonsensical story.

"And… Yeah… Where was I?"

"You were in the dean's for twenty years. By the way, you look great for someone who is almost forty."

"Ha, you're funny. Anywhere... Anywhere? I mean anyway… Yeah, anyway… I was in the dean's office with this kid," He refused to say his name. That would be acknowledging him. It was bad enough that he was telling Greed that someone had actually upset him today. "And the dean says the usual shit and we leave. Only, like… He's following me and I'm like, 'what the fuck?' and he's like, "Ohmigawd hi, I'm stalking you, can you tell me where the gym is?'. And that freaks me the fuck out because I had gym next and I'm like, 'Fuck! No!'" Greed was fairly certain that hadn't been exactly what this kid had said. "And I go to the gym and he follows me like a stalker and Roy was the teacher and we had a little spat… Blah, blah… THEN," Greed passed the bowl and Envy paused again, this time taking a big hit.

"He said he wanted to be my friend…" Envy whispered scandalously as he handed the bowl back to Greed.

Greed raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Uhuh… And that's bad because… Why?" He asked Envy as he pressed his thumb into the depression of the bowl, compressing the ashes, making it possible to smoke the remaining unashed weed. He did so.

"He said he _liked _me... Said… I was the type of person he could get along with… Like he _knew _me." Envy said bitterly. Ed didn't know jack shit! Greed handed him the bowl and Envy took the last hit.

"The way he looked at me... Like..." Envy paused as if searching for the right word. Or perhaps he had the right word, but didn't want to say it. He grabbed a pen from his night stand and poked out the ashes from the bowl. He stopped poking and looked up at Greed with weed-reddened eyes.

"He looked at me as if I was… _Special_... As if… As if he.." Greed's brow furrowed. He wanted to grab Envy and shake him and scream 'WHAT?', but he refrained from doing so.

"As if he _loved _me." Envy tapped the bowl upside down on his night stand, emptying it if the ashes before putting it away.

_"Envy! Shut up and leave me alone! You're in my way." Complained Envy's mother, Dante. Envy held in his tears. He didn't want to further upset his mother. _

_  
"But Mama, I'm hungry... My stomach hurts." He said softly, trying not to provoke her. She had been drinking, and when she drank, she yelled. Sometimes, she did more than just yell. Envy had a feeling this was one of those times when she would smack around a bit. Envy wasn't trying to make her mad, but they had no food in the house. He hadn't eaten in two days. And not just him. Gluttony too, and he had promised Lust to take care of him while she was away working. She had been gone for three days and he didn't know when she would be back. Greed was gone too. Envy didn't know where he went, Greed was always gone. Envy wished Wrath was still around, but he had been smart and moved out a while ago. And Sloth couldn't do anything even though he was the oldest sibling in the house. _

_Envy was the youngest child of Dante's, but he was the one that had to take care of everything because no one else was around or could. He didn't blame Sloth. He knew he was mentally challenged and didn't know any better. But still, he wished everything didn't fall on him all the time._

_"I said GO AWAY! You ugly little shit! God! How did I ever give birth to something as ugly as you? Huh?" She shoved him. "I asked you a question! You're probably not even mine. You're just a little freeloader." She shoved him again, this time he fell to the floor, the tears running freely now. "Shit, look at yourself. You're so pathetic, who could ever love an ugly little thing like you?" She kicked him. Envy screamed._

_"Mama! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm ugly! I'll change! I will!" She kicked him again._

_"Shut up! You're giving me a headache." Envy curled up into a ball and just cried, wishing it would end. Wishing he could just die. In the other room Gluttony started screaming. He could hear the noises of Dante and Envy coming from the kitchen and it scared him. Envy wanted to go and comfort him, but he was too afraid to move. And he wasn't so sure if he could. His stomach hurt even more now. _

_"Now look what you did. Your little whore of a sister's brat is crying. Great." She gave Envy another kick, reprimanding him for 'making so much noise'._

_"But hell, even he's more lovable than you, and he's retarded." _

Envy didn't realize the lone tear making its way down his cheek as he thought about what his mother had said to him when he was seven years old. It had stuck with him, even now, ten years later. That moment had shaped his whole attitude and perspective.

He never knew why his mother had hated him so much.

Greed pulled Envy into his arms, immediately knowing what he was thinking of. He remembered that day. He had been out. He was always out when he was younger; anywhere he could be that wasn't home. But he had come home that day, because he still cared about his siblings and knew they still had to live with Dante in their shit-hole house.

He had come home to find Gluttony screaming his head off, and Dante screaming her head off at Envy who was curled up on the floor as Dante wailed on him. He acted right away, grabbing Dante and pulling her off of her son. She tried to hit him too, but she was too drunk. That was the first time _he hit her._ She had done a lot of shit to him, but Envy was just a little kid and he was Greed's brother. Even if Dante was his mother, he wasn't going to let her touch him.

Greed never left home for extended periods of time after that. And Greed and Envy had grown close, despite their age gap, which had originally held them apart.

"Don't think about it." He said as held his weeping younger brother. Still damaged by his mother's words from so long ago.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry. Gomenasai minna-san!!!!

* * *

When morning came, Envy was the first to wake. Normally he was the last, generally taking Dante to scream at him to wake him up in time for school. But he had been plagued last night by nightmares. Memories really. They just wouldn't leave him alone, and so he was determined to get out of the house as soon as possible and not even see or hear Dante. He crawled out of bed, still wearing the same outfit from yesterday. He took a sniff of himself and shrugged. Smelled fine.

Since it was still warm out he simply slipped on his flipflops, he wasn't a big fan of shoes, and a light black sweater. Luckily, since school had just started, there wasn't any homework, so he just grabbed his bag and marched down the stairs. He didn't bother with food, just walked right out the door. The bus wouldn't come for another hour or so. He didn't care, just wanted out of the house. As he walked outside he put on his headphones that he had since he was ten. The soft pads had fallen off long ago. He didn't have an iPod, only an old portable CD player with an Iced Earth CD inside. He turned the volume up as high as would go. He tried not to think, only focased his thoughts on the lyrics blasting through his brain.

The highschool was not that far by car or bus, but on foot it took about 40 minutes to get there. Though to be fair the bus ride was just as long since it stopped at various points across the town. When he got to school there was still about twenty minutes before classes started. Well that was nice he supposed. He had a bit to just relax. He walked into the lucnhroom, the designated 'hang place' when class was not session. By nature he was not a friendly person and didn't have very many friends. He liked it that way. He hated people. But there were a few people he chilled with, generally people he met in school and he really only saw them out of school when he wanted out of the house. One such privelged person was a kid named Ling. His parents were from China and Ling was fluent in whatever dilect his parenst spoke. Envy forgot, he just remembered it wasn't Mandarin.

Envy walked over to Ling who was sitting at a table visciously playing his Gameboy. Envy took a seat across from him, Ling glanced up and saw it was Envy. Without another look, Ling continued playing his game offhandedly saying:

"Long time no see."

"Yeah..I've been busy."

"Bullshit. You're just an anti-social retard." Envy could hear the bleeping from Ling's game indicating he had won bonus points.

"That too. I got Roy again for gym."

"Oh that's funny. But at least he's cool. Well except to you 'cause you make it you're personal goal in life to piss him off. I got Armstrong this year so be grateful. I got hugged by a shirtless muscled man TWICE yesterday. Once for scoring a point and the second because I speak good English. Seriously? What the fuck is up with that?" Envy laughed heartily, squirming every which way in his seat. Ahh Mr. Armstrong. What a character. Envy would rather have him than Roy..Mr. Mustang. Well no. He enjoyed fucking with Mr. Mustang too much but then Armstrong never issued detentions.

"To be fair you do have an accent."

"To be fair you look like a chick." Was Ling's standoffish reply has he continued his game. Envy was instantly pissed. He was about to throttle Ling, the chick comment being the last straw for an already shitty morning.

"Hey Envy!" Oh. God. NO. Why did this have to happen to him? He didn't deserve this. Envy made a point to ignore him even though he began walking closer.  
"Friend of yours?" Asked Ling, still engrossed.

"Fuck no. It's my damn stalker wannabe." Ling laughed. Ed approached the table at just that moment.

"Hey Envy..You kinda stormed out yesterday. And well I realized what a creep I must seem, but really I'm not trying to be weird..Uhm.." Ed didn't know what else he could say, especially since Envy's friend was here. God he felt like such a moron.  
Envy simply stared at Ed, not saying a word. It was almost creepy. Envy's face was black, his violet eyes slightly narrowed. The only sound was the gentle buzz of the half awake students that were sitting around and waiting for class to begin. And the bleeps and bloops of Ling's game. Ed sighed and walked away, feeling even shorter than he was.

Envy let out a breath as soon as Ed left. His shoulders hunched and looked completely drained. Ling commented, "so that was him huh?"

"Uh huh."

"He's kinda cute." Envy resumed his blank stare, this time it was directed at Ling who didn't seem to notice.

Feeling highly dejected, Ed trudged to his locker. He sluggishly turned the nob to the designated numbers until it opened. He bent down and began emptying his backpack before stuffing it in his locker all together. He grabbed his physics book and notebook. After slamming his locker in agitation at his stupidity, he went down to the science hallway and sat down. He wasn't the only one there, a few other students were floating around the same hallway waiting for the bell to ring. Some sitting, some pacing.  
Envy hated him. He couldn't blame him. Hell if he were Envy, he would hate himself too. God, he felt like such a creep. Seriously! He called Envy 'pretty' out of the blue! He sighed. Ed didn't know what his issue was. Ok one, he was definately attracted to Envy. That was a given. But there was more to it than just that wasn't there? Yes, there was. Envy...Envy was something Ed wasn't. Unafraid. Wild and wicked. Envy clearly did what he wanted. He had no restraints. Ed wanted to be like that.

Ed's life was consumed by his own anger and drive to be better than his father. He never had much of a childhood and all his pent up frustrations were unleashed in a maelstrom every time someone picked a fight with him. It killed his mother when he got into so many fights. He tried not to, but he needed it. Needed to feel the pain. Needed to cause pain.

When Ed saw Envy, when he fought with Envy it was like...like he was free. Looking back on it Ed believed that had been the most focused fight he had ever been in. It felt _good_. So good. Envy was like the personification of all Ed's desires. Not to dress like a woman and have WEIRD ass hair. No. It wasn't like that. It was the freedom. To be not be bound by duty and obligation.

* * *

_"Dad?!" A young boy with short scruffy blonde hair and questioning eyes peered into the poorly lit workroom that only his father ever went into. Only the steady glow of a small lamp illuminated his father's work desk and cast a dim glow against the rest of the room. Heavy shadows of the bookcases filled to the brim with various scientific journals, encyclpedias and the like, stained the wooden floors. Ed dared not enter. He knew better. The only reason he was even here, just barely poking his head into his father's workroom, his eyes hurting from the contrast of the bright light of the hallway to the darkness of the room, was because his mother needed his father's help._

_"Not now boy, I'm busy." Cold. His voice was always so cold and distant._

_"NO! Now! Mama's in pain!" He screamed. His father got up so quickly his chair toppled over. Ed had to dash to the side to escape his father's frantic run out of the room. _

_Hohenheim was at his wife's side as quickly as his feet could carry him. She had been cutting up potatoes for dinner when she collapsed screaming in pain. Her body began to violently convulse. Hohenheim had been too distracted by his work to hear her. Hohenheim dropped to his knees beside his wife's shaking body. Oh god no..How could this happen...she was supposed to be getting better..not worse..no no no no. He cradled his love's head in his big hands, gently touching her cheek that was streeked with tears that were still coarsing down her face._

_"Trisha? Trisha please.." _

_Ed's younger brother Al was seated in his high chair. He was screeching for his mother. When Ed got down the stairs to his where his father was trying to pick his mother up, he could barely think over the loudness of his brother's screams. He began to hyperventilate. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. _No..please..mama..Mama be ok please... _He chanted in his head. _

_"Ed! Ed! I need you to call an ambulence! Now! You're mother's dieing.." Ed had never heard his father's normally calm and reserved voice crack like that. As if he was crying. Ed stopped thinking. He went right to the phone and dialed the correct numbers. He was five years old._

_His mother lived, but she went into a coma. A coma she would remain in for maybe the rest of her life. No one could say for sure. She was sick. She'd been sick for a long time and no doctor could figure out why. Not even the renowned medical expert that was his father._

_Ed never stopped blaming his father for being more occupied with his research of his mother's mysterious disease than with his mother herself. It was like he cared more about solving the mystery than loving and being with the woman he married. Ed blamed her coma on him. If he had been smarter, if he had more caring, if he had been a real man Trisha would still be awake and _alive. _But most of all, Ed never stopped blaming his father for experimenting on his mother as if she were a guinea pig. Though no one told him, Ed knew...He knew that it was his father's new medicines that he had been mixing that had caused her to collapse. He knew it._

* * *

The sound of the bell ringing, finally alerting the students to the day's begining, taking Ed out of his thoughts. Yeah..that was it. He felt honro bound to become a doctor, like his father. Not to follow in his footsteps. But to fix his mistakes. His life wasn't his own. Envy's was. Ed longed for that. But more so, a part of him purely and simply craved to be with Envy. It was like those cheesy romance movies. Chick-flicks if you will. It was love at first sight.


End file.
